Curse of life
by Tonsai
Summary: Yusukes son, Kuramas brother missing, and Hiei and Kuramas training. Please R
1. Introduction

Information  
  
I started this story out of boredom in my english class, and I decided to post it at fanfiction. It's just a small story about Yusukes son, and how he has to train to defeat a powerful demon that kidnapped Kuramas brother. I got all the extra names (Heerosho, Tonsai, slade) and several others from my friend Chris, and any similarities(like slade from teen titans)is purely coincidence. Anyway, on with the story. 


	2. Prelude

Fire.  
  
It's what has kept us alive for 5,000 years. When the human race discovered and mastered fire, they thought they had done what no one else had. They thought they were a master of something, finally.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
For fire had different preferences, and it never stops looking.  
  
Only fire could create something as deadly as a demon, and now, the worst one is loose, and only one man can stop it.  
  
That man, is a boy.  
  
The son of Yusuke Urameshi,  
  
and the ultimate attack of fire.  
  
The dragon of the darkness flame. 


	3. Heerosho Kailota

Legal Stuff-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters from the show, although it would be cool. The other names My friend made up, and they belong to me and him. Only use with permission.  
  
"Heero, hey, Heero."  
Heero turned at the sound of his name, slowing his pace so Zakks could catch up. His friend Zakks, whom he'd known for as long as he could remember, had short, cropped black hair, and always wore the same blue zip up sweatshirt, even during the summer. He had a friendly face, and a nice attitude towards life.  
  
Zakks finally caught up, breathing hard. "Dammit Heero, you're supposed to wait." He said, still catching his breath. "Sorry man," Heero said, "but those bastards were threatening to jump me again, and I didn't want any trouble." Zakks laughed, finally standing up straight, showing that he was taller than Heero by a few inches. "You're a tough guy, you could have taken em." Zakks said while turning around. "and speak of the devil." he muttered. Heero walked up and stood next to his friend as four kids walked up. The one to the far left spoke first. "Didn't catch you after school Kailota, guess that means more pain."  
  
"Sabatchi, get lost," Zakks said. Saibatchi smiled, and the kid next to him spoke. "You stay out of this Marquis." Zakks stepped forward, "shut up Toma," he said, "or I'll make you wish you hadn't been born." Toma looked surprised, but didn't move. "I'm done with this chat." Saibatchi said, "Zakks, move, or get hurt." The treat loomed in the air for a moment, then Zakks moved back. "Zakks," Heero said, but before he could say anymore, Zakks flew forward, landing his fist dead center with Saibatchis nose. The bigger boy stumbled back, surprise clearly showing on his face. Heero smiled, then jumper forward, kicking Toma in the Stomache.  
  
One of the other boys jumped forward, latching on to Zakks, while the other started punching him in the gut. "Zakks!" Heero yelled, pushing Toma off of himself and tackling the boy holding his friend. Zakks, now free, brought his foot up to meet the boys face. The boy fell, clutching his bleeding nose, and Zakks turned to face Saibatchi. The boy spun around, and brought his fists up.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero had the other boy on the ground, screaming in pain as Heero dug his knuckle into the small of his back. The sound of a gunshot caused Heero to stop and turn to watch Zakks fall to the ground. Silence loomed as his body hit the ground, blood seeping through his shirt.  
  
"ZAKKS!" Heero screamed, jumping off the boy and running to his friend. "Oh shit" Zakks muttered. "This hurts like hell." Heero felt tears running down his face as he sat by his friend. "What happened." he said, and Zakks looked at him funny. "What the hell do you think happened" Heero let out a small chuckle. "don't worry, I'll get you some help." Laughter broke the air as Zakks passed out. Heero turned to look at Saibatchi, who was clutching a six-shooter. "I told him not to interfere, what a moron." he said, still laughing. "You think it's funny huh." Heero muttered. "Just wait to see how funny it is." Heero looked straight at Saibatchi, and felt a pain unlike any he'd ever felt before, and stood up, his eyes burning red.. 


	4. Aftershocks

Legal Stuff-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters from the show, although it would be cool. The other names My friend made up, and they belong to me and him. Only use with permission.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
The machine kept a constant tone as it monitored Zakk's heart rate. Heero stood by a window next to his friends room. He continued to watch Zakks, wondering if he would be alright. Heero turned as he heard a door open, and he watched as a man in white walked out. Had to jinx it huh, Heero thought. The man walked up to Heero and took his mask off. "Are you Heerosho Kailota?" He asked in a friendly voice. Not one that seemed to be bringing bad news. "Yeah," he said, pain clearly showing in his voice. He couldn't remember talking since the shot. "Good," the doctor said. "Mr. Zackery Marquis, age: 15. He's a friend of yours right?" He said. Heero turned back towards the window. "Oh no," he said,"I'm just standing at this window watching the flys."  
The doctor smiled. "Zackery will be fine. The gunshot missed his lung by barely a centimeter. However." He stopped talking and started reading his clipboard. Heero turned again towards him. "However what?" he said "Well," the doctor said hesitantly. "While your friend will be fine, the other boy," he stopped for a moment to look at his clipboard again. "Johnathan Saibatchi, is in a very critical condition." Heero looked up, surprise showing on his face. True, he couldn't remember what had happened after Zakks had gotten shot, but what happened to Saibatchi. "Show me." Heero said. The doctor looked Heero straight in the eyes. "You sure?" he asked, "he a mess."  
Heero turned and looked through the pane of glass that separated him from his friend. "Yes." he said clearly. The doctor shook his head. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." he said. "Follow me."  
  
* * *  
After walking through several doors, and many turns, they finally arrived at a large metal door, the word "do not disturb" written on it. Next the door was a large wooden desk, with two policemen bent over it, looking at a misshapen hunk of metal. The doctor grabbed another clipboard off the desk, and walked through the doors, Heero right behind him. The first thing Heero noticed was the machines. All of them piled around a single bed. In that bed lied a bloody, beaten, human shape that Heero dimly realized was Saibatchi. "Lets see." the doctor said, causing Heero to jump slightly. He'd forgotten about the man for a second. "23 broken bones, 10 cracked ribs, 43 slight cuts, 22 major gashes, charred skin, and an odd looking mark that appears to be burned into his chest." The doctor stopped to take a breath. "Additionally, it appears that his right arm has been severely dislocated." The right arm, Heero thought, that was the side that he was holding the pistol. " We also found a small piece of metal, mostly a high grade aluminum, resting in the grass by this boys body." Heero nodded. "I saw it." he said. "so, what happened to him?" The doctor shook his head. "No idea." he said, "The only person we found was you, and you were lying unconscious by Zackary."  
"Wait." Heero said. The doctor looked at him. "You said that piece of metal was lying by Saibatchi, right?" The doctor nodded. "yes, it was found a few feet from his body." Heero turned around and walked out the big metal door, went up to the desk with the cops, and grabbed the hunk of metal.  
"Hey!" one of them yelled. Heero turned and looked closer at the piece. It looked as though the main bulge had a long piece going under it, and a smaller piece going up the side. Several black burn marks were all over the thing. "It's the pistol," he said. The cops stopped talking and took a closer look at the misshaped hunk that rested in Heeros hand. "He's right." one said, "Jesus, what could have done that to a pistol." The other one said. Heero continued to look, and noticed four dents on top, and one on the bottom. As the cops continued to talk, Heero put his hand on the dents, finding themselves in a perfect match. "What the Hell?" 


	5. Spirit

Legal Stuff-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters from the show, although it would be cool. The other names My friend made up, and they belong to me and him. Only use with permission.  
  
After reassuring Heero that he would call if Zakks condition changed, Heero left the hospital, still in wonder about the broken pistol. As he walked, he tried to remember what happened after Zakks was shot. All he could think of was a pain. A hurt and a horrible gut feeling. Saibatchi holding that pistol. The shot. Zakks falling. Laughter. A scream. Another shot. Wait, he thought, the second shot. Heero had forgotten all about it. He stopped walking and looked down at his shirt, and was startled by what he saw.  
A hole, right where his heart was behind the shirt, was ripped through the cotton T. He looked down his collar to his chest, but didn't see anything, save a small black smudge, which he wiped off easily with his finger. "Surprised?" Heero looked up at the sound of a voice, finding a man in a robe standing in front of him. He had long, brown hair under his hood, and a badly scarred face. He was roughly six feet tall, if Heero had to guess. He was old, but his eyes had the fires of hell in them. Before Heero could speak, the old man said quietly, "we can't talk here. Go home. I will meet you there." Heero turned his head at the sound of a car, but when he turned back, the man was gone.  
* * *  
Heero hurried home, wondering about the old man. Something was up, and Heero figured the old man could tell him. When Heero arrived at his house, he noticed that nothing was out of place. The front door was closed, no windows were broken, and all the doors were locked. Heero went through his front door, using his key to get it open. From that door, you could turn immediately left and go into the open living room, or go right into a hallway that led to the smaller bedrooms and the first bathroom. Next to the living room was the dining room, and next to that, the kitchen. After the kitchen, you go into the master bedroom and the second bathroom. It didn't take long for Heero to find the man. He was sitting in one of the recliners in the living room. "Heerosho." He said, standing up. "Who are you," Heero said. The man smiled dimly. "Yes, yes of course. My name is Takashi. I come from the demon realm." Heero jumped back. "You're a demon!" He yelled. "Calm yourself." The man said. "I am not an evil demon. I work for Koenma."  
Heero tilted his head. "Koenma?" he said. "Who's that?" The man pulled back his hood, revealing more of his scarred face. "He is the son of lord Enma." Takashi said. "We have a problem, and we think that only you can fix it." Heero stepped back again. "Hold on, I'm just a kid. How am I supposed to help?" Heero stopped as he heard a car pull into the parking lot. "Shit, that's my dad." Heero said, "Get out." Takashi smiled. "Just who I needed to see." Heero continued to look panicked. Who knew how his father would respond if he found his only son here alone, talking to a strange old man. Panic overrode his face as the front door opened, and in walked his father. The man stood around six-five, with semi- large arms, hair that always went back, and a calm face that matched his personality. As soon as Takashi and him made eye contact, Takashi knew he was right. "Hello Yusuke." He said. Yusuke looked very surprised, then responded. "Ok, this is weird."  
* * *  
It took a minute of silence before Yusuke finally said, "Takashi, what are you doing here?" Heero looked from his father, to Takashi, then back to his father. "We have a problem, Yusuke, and Koenma thinks that only Heerosho can fix it." Heero interrupted quickly. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude or intrude on your nice story, but my name is Heero." Takashi looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "He's got you attitude, Yusuke." Takashi said. Yusuke smiled. "He's a good kid, I don't want to get him into anything unless it's totally necessary." He said. "What's this problem?" Takashi frowned. "Well." he started, but never finished as a huge bang gave off outside. Before Heero could act, his father had grabbed him and slammed him into the ground as a huge ball of light blasted through the wall. Heero couldn't understand how his dad was moving so fast, but by the time the ball hit the other side of the house, Heero was standing next to the first hole. "Shit." Yusuke muttered. Heero turned to look, and watched as a man dressed in all black walked calmly through the hole. Following him were four other men, dressed in black as well. Heero could hear the breathing behind the black masks they wore, and wondered what they looked like. The first man put his hand up, and opened his palm. Although Heero couldn't see anything in the mans hand, his father put up his arms in defense. "Dad, what." Heero begun, but stopped as a ball of light shot from the mans hand and hit Yusuke. There was a flash of light, then an eruption.  
Smoke billowed out from the spot. "Dad!!" Heero yelled, but from the smoke came a brilliant bright blue light that ripped through one of the fours head. The force of the blast blew the smoke away, and Heero say his father, holding his index finger out. "Heh." He said, smiling. "Spirit gun." His smile turned to a frown as four more men climbed through the hole. "Oh, there's more." He said. The first man laughed, then raised his hand. Heero felt his mouth open as about 60 or 70 more men appeared outside, like a sea of black water.  
Yusuke smiled. "Well." He said, "at least I won't fight them alone." Heero saw the first man tilt his head, then he watched at the four remaining men fell suddenly, gashes appearing all over them. "Hello Hiei." Yusuke said, and a man with spiky black hair and a Katana appeared next to him. "Hey Urameshi." He said. "What's up?" Yusuke responded, "where's Kurama?" Before Hiei could answer, a head came fling through the hole in the wall. "There." Hiei said. Heero looked out the window to see a man with red hair and a whip killing many of the men. "Heero." Yusuke said, and he turned his head to look at his father. "Come here." He said, and Heero walked over to him. Yusuke turned to the battle outside. "I want you to put our your finger." Heero responded by putting out his index finger like his father had. "Now," Yusuke said. "Feel the energy inside you body. Push if into you finger." Heero tried and felt his finger getting warm. "Now," Yusuke said, " aim and pull the imaginary trigger in your mind." Heero did, and watched in surprise as a bright blue beam erupted from his finger, hitting one of the men outside. He fell, and Heero looked surprised.  
"That's your spirit gun." Yusuke said, "It's a concentration of your spirit energy." Several more of the fighters in black came through the hole in the wall. "Let's go." Hiei said. Heero smiled. Now this is a fight, he thought. He watched as his father picked up two men and lightly tossed them through the wall into his bedroom. Heero felt a hand grab him from behind. "Hey." He said, and the grip reduced quickly. Heero looked behind himself the see a tall man with orange hair standing before him. In his hand was a bunch of lights gathered into what looked like a sword. Even through the gloom, Heero recognized him. "Hiya Kuwabara." He said, and the man smiled. Before he could say a word, one of the fighters jumped on him from behind, knocking him to the ground, and abruptly started hitting him. "Hey." Heero said, and jumped into the man. Instead of getting stopped like he thought he would, Heero kept going, even after hitting the man. Heero looked up to see the man fly off of Kuwabara, and fly straight through the wall. Kuwabara got up, and looked at Heero strangely. "Well, you are Uramaeshi's son." Hiei appeared next to the two guys. "Well, I see that our savior is here." He said. "Anytime shorty." Kuwabara shot back. Yusuke walked through the hole in the wall. "That lookes like all of them." He said. "What are we gonna do when Kayko gets home. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama all looked afraid. "Oh man." Kuwabara said. "You're dead."  
Yusuke smiled, then called out, "you can come out now." Hiei looked up as Takashi walked back into the room from the master bedroom. "Uhh," Hiei said, and Heero noticed surprise showing on his face. "Father." 


	6. Legends

Legal Stuff-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters from the show, although it would be cool. The other names My friend made up, and they belong to me and him. Only use with permission.  
  
While Hiei and his father talked, Heero got to meet Kurama. After setteling down, everyone finally got together. "So," Yusuke said, "Whats so important?" Takashi frowned, and Kurama shook his head. "It's my brother." he said, and Yusuke looked startled. "You have a brother, Kurama?" He said. Kurama nodded. "Yes," he said, "he's a half demon. His name is Tonsai." Yusuke looked surprised. "So whats wrong with him." Yusuke said. "He's changed." Takashi butted in. "A powerful demon, named Slade has done something to him." Kurama turned his head. "Tonsai is a powerful kid, but he's very peaceful," he said, "Please Yusuke, help me." Yusuke walked over and put his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "I'll do everything I can." he said, "But not alone." Yusuke looked straight at Heero when he said that. "He has more hidden power than anyone in this room." Yusuke said. Everyone turned and looked at Heero. "With proper training, he could be an asset." Hiei said. "You can leave that to me and Kurama." Hiei looked at Yusuke as he said that. "I dunno Hiei," Yusuke said, "He might be too powerful." Kurama shook his head. "We'll train him." he said. "Whoa," Heero said, "You wanna explain why my dad is going to fight a demon, and you guys are going to train me." he said. "I'm confused." Yusuke smiled his cocky half smile, and sat down in his light brown recliner. "Well, take a seat, and I'll explain."  
  
* * *  
  
"I guess I'll start at the beginning." Yusuke said. They were all in his living room, Heero sitting on the couch with Kuwabara, Takashi sat on the dark brown recliner, and Kurama and Hiei remained standing by the front windows.  
"It started as a normal day when I was your age. Go to school, get kicked out of school, and go home. After stopping by my place, I went for a walk, met Kuwabara, kicked the shit outta him." At that point, Kuwabara jumped up. "That was a lucky shot. You know you could never take me now." Yusuke smiled, and motioned for him to sit down. After he was back in place, Yusuke continued. "Anyway, while I was walking, I met a kid, no more that six. After telling him off for playing so close to a busy street, I walked away, only to turn around and see him walk into the street. I tried to yell to him, but he didn't notice the car speeding towards him. I ran, and just barely pushed him out of the way, but I got hit. Hard." Yusuke smiled as he said this. "I died." Heero looked shocked as Yusuke said this. His father was dead. Then what was this thing sitting before him. Yusuke noted the look on Heeros face.  
"Heh," Yusuke said. "Enter Koenma. He gave me a chance to get my life back, by hatching a very deadly spirit egg. I agreed, and eventually, he gave me my life back even before it had hatched. I came back, only to be given a job as spirit detective of Earth. I was supposed to hunt down rouge demons and fix any problems that might come up on earth. My first case involved these two," Yusuke stopped, and jabbed a thumb at Hiei and Kurama. "They had stolen three sacred treasures, the orb of spirits, the four lone hope, and the resurrection sword. I managed to defeat them, and got my first case done." He sighed. "The next case involved a master of martial arts, known as Genkai, who was soon to die, and hoped to train a pupil to take on her most powerful technique, the spirit wave. First I had to take a few tests, then fight in a small tournament. I won after several gruesome battles and defeated the demon Rando by sheer luck. Afterwards, Genkai took me in for six months to train me, and I went back to earth, completely changed, and much stronger. The next case involved an outbreak of deadly insects, that were taking over peoples bodies. I had to travel to the nether realm, and break into the mayze castle. I teamed up with Hiei and Kurama, and enlisted the help of Kuwabara, and together, we managed to deafeat the beasts of mayze, and ended the outbreak. Next, quite possibly my biggest problem came forward. A greedy man had kidnapped Hiei's sister, Yukina, and was torturing her to get some very valuable jewels that came from her tears." Before Yusuke could continue, Heero butted in. "An Ice apparition!" he said loudly. Yusuke, along with everyone else, looked at Heero in surprise. Heero looked around the rooms. "There was a rumor about them in the school." He said quietly. "Oh," Yusuke said, "anyway, we broke into the place and ended up fighting a big dude named Togoro. We beat him, and returned home, once again victors, or so we thought." A dark look came over Yusukes face. "Togoro faked death so to test me and Kuwabara. It turns out that he was a lot stronger than we thought. He gave me a choice. Either participate in a tournament in the demon realm, or watch as everyone I loved died. Hard choice huh. I participated, and won, killing Togoro, who had killed my teacher, Genkai. Afterwards, every demon in the demon and nether realm was after my head, so Koenma helped me out, and I changed my last name, erased my past, and now there is a new spirit detective. I'm still here in case Koenma needs me, and now it appears he does." Yusuke stopped, and took a deep breath. "However, that was twenty years ago." he said, "I'm getting old, and my power isn't what it used to be." Hiei stepped forward. "Do you think that you can handle Kurama and my training" He said to Heero.  
Heero looked from Takashi, to Kuwabara, over to Hiei and Kurama, who smiled, and finally, to his father, who gave him his normal cockeyed grin. Heero finally smirked, "Heh, bring it on." 


	7. Hiei's Training

Legal Stuff-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters from the show, although it would be cool. The other names My friend made up, and they belong to me and him. Only use with permission.  
  
A slight breeze blew through the grassy plains that Heero sat on. He had no idea where he was, but it was beautiful. It was two days after his father had explained about his past. Hiei had volunteered to train him first, and Heero had no objections. He liked Hiei, and wanted to learn more about the short fire apparition. The thing that scared Heero the most was what would happen when his mother got home to discover that he was gone and the house was demolished. At the moment, his mother, Keyko, was in Germany for something to do with work. He wasn't to sure what. Hiei had walked away several hours ago, telling Heero to stay in the same place and meditate, but of course, Heero couldn't. He had no idea how. He stood up and stretched, enjoying the slight breeze. Suddenly, and very abruptly, a blade which Heero recognized as a katana, swung down on him from no where.  
  
Heero dodged, bringing his foot up, only to be met in the back with a fist. He went down, sliding a little on the soft grass. He turned his head, his body still on the ground, to look into the eyes of Hiei. The demon had shed his black coat, now standing in a black tank-top, with three white belts holding his pants. A sheath hung loosely on the back of his waist, and the katana that attacked him sat in his hand. "Too slow, mister bad ass. Try again". Hiei said. Heero jumped up, and ran towards him. Heero began throwing wild punches, all of which Hiei blocked or dodged. Heero brought his left arm around, grabbing on to Hiei's right arm, and surprisingly, managed to hang on. Hiei shot a punch forward with his left, catching Heero in the chest dead on, but he recovered quickly, grabbing on to Hieis wrist with his free arm. They stood like that for a moment, then burst away from each other. Heero regained his footing and shot forward, slamming his knee into hiei's face. He slammed down into the ground, and Heero landed on his feet. "Ha ha" he said, "Not quite as weak as you thought huh." Hiei jumped up suddenly, and slammed his fist into Heeros chest, sending him fling backwards into a tree. He slid to the ground, and passed out. Before he blacked out completely, Heero heard Hiei say "don't worry about it. This is only the beginning"  
* * *  
Heero woke up suddenly, jumping up out of the bed he was in, but instantly went back under the covers when he discovered how cold out it was. The blanket he was under was unusually warm, and he loved the feel of it. He poked his head out and looked around. It appeared that he was in a small shed, with nothing more than a desk and a bed. No food or water. Not good, he thought. As he looked closer, he noticed a note sitting on the desk. He reached for it, and managed to grab it before the cold hit.  
Written on it in was a note from Hiei  
  
Heero,  
This cabin is located approximately 3600 miles from your home in  
Kyoto. If you follow your sixth sense, you'll be able to avoid  
danger. This is a test of your skills, and will tell us where you are  
in training. Go as far as you can, then when you can go no further,  
call out for Kurama, and he will come get you. Good luck, and stay  
alive.  
  
Hiei  
  
Heero looked stunned. The little bastard had left him somewhere in Russia, probably Siberia, judging by the cold. Heero got up out of his bed, ignoring the cold, and looked around the small shack. Under the bed he found a box with some cloths in it that had the same effect as the blanket when he put them on. While putting back the box, he noticed a dull shine from back against the wall. He reached, and grasped something hard, pulling out Hieis Katana.  
Heero smiled, and hooked the sheath to his belt. He concentrated, and noticed three high spirit levels in the distance, and one closer. Much closer. Heero smiled wider, and called out, "Kurama, you might as well come out." He stood in silence for a moment, then heard a laugh. "Nothing gets past you, huh Heero." Kurama opened the door to the shack and stepped in. Heero laughed. Kurama smirked as well. "so", he said, "what do you think of Hieis test." Heero replied. "I don't know, But I want you to leave." Kurama frowned, "there's no way. This place can kill you in a thousand ways." Heero shook his head. "the only way I can push past my level is if I know that there is no one there to save me. Please, leave." Kurama nodded. "I understand". He said, "man, Yusuke's gonna kill me." Heero smiled, then opened the door. If it was cold in the cabin, it was a freezer outside. Heeros face instantly numbed, while the rest of his body was covered in the warm clothes. Heero shivered, then started walking towards the power.  
  
* * *  
It had been three days since he had left the cabin. He was out of Siberia, or so he thought. He knew he was getting closer to Japan, since the spirit level had been getting closer. Heero finished climbing up the small hill, and laughed. A huge city sat before him, most of it covered in snow. He could see people moving through the streets, and cars everywhere. He jumped down the hill, and sped down to the first building. Heero slowed, the eventually walked into the street. Many people didn't give him a second glance as he walked through the city. He stopped a man, and asked him where he was. The man replied something in Russian, and Heero didn't understand. The man smiled, and pointed to a large dome shaped building about a block down the road. Heero nodded, then started toward the building. When he got to the front door, he was stopped by a guard holding a weapon the Heero recognized as an AK-47 assault rifle. He said something in Russian, and Heero shook his head. "Da" the man said. "American" Heero shook his head. "Japanese, but I can speak English." The man nodded. "What is it that you want" he said. "where am I." Heero asked. The man laughed. "You are in Moscow, my young friend." he said. "Thank you" Heero replied. "I must go now." The man grabbed Heeros arm. "Wait, you aren't going to Japan, are you?" Heero looked startled. "Yeah." The man shook his head, then let go of Heeros arm. The young warrior started towards the power once more, knowing that he was probably going to die.  
  
* * *  
Two Weeks Later  
* * *  
Yusuke was sitting in his normal brown recliner, watching the repair men work on the house. They had fixed the wall, but they still had to paint, and Yusuke decided to watch, but there was another reason. A knock sounded at the door, and Yusuke yelled "come in." The door swung open, and Hiei and Kurama walked in, followed closely by Kuwabara. "Yusuke, it's been over two weeks, we need to go look for him."  
"Yusuke, who is it." came a voice from around the bedroom hallway, and a pretty girl with brown hair and a blue skirt walked in. "Oh, hello Hiei, kurama, Kuwabara." she said "Maybe you can talk my husband into going out after Heerosho. He is so damn sure that the boy will make it." Before Kurama could respond, Yusuke spoke. "There will be no need." Everyone turned to him. "Why, he's already here." Everyone but Yusuke jumped as the front door swung open again, and in walked a very battered Heero. "Hey guys." he said, then fell unconscious on the floor. "Heero!!" Kayko yelled, and Kurama jumped forward. "Well, next, it's your turn." Yusuke said to kurama as he tried to help the unconscious boy. Kurama smiled. 


	8. spirit rifle pt1

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, although it would be really cool. All other names were given by my friend chris, and are not to be used without permission from me or him.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been kinda busy.  
  
Heero slowly became aware of his surroundings as he regained consciousness. He was home, and that was all that mattered. He sat up, and pulled the covers of his bed off of himself, revealing his slightly muscular build that was covered in bandages. He pulled himself up, and walked to the mirror. His handsome features were torn apart from that cuts and bruises that he sustained during his very cold training. His feet hurt very much, but he ignored them, and opened his bedroom door. The house was dark, and judging by the sounds outside, it was nighttime. He walked out into his living room to discover several sleeping people.  
  
Kuwabara was on the floor hugging a cat shaped pillow, muttering something about Uramashi. Hiei was in a upright state on one of the recliners, his eyes closed. Finally, Kurama was lying asleep on the couch, his arms crossed. He had heard his father tell Kurama that it was his turn to train him, and Heero hoped it wouldn't be quite as violent as Hiei's. Heero turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, and filling it up with water. He hadn't had a decent thing to drink for weeks.  
  
As he drank, he watched the three people in his living room. They seemed so normal, yet so dangerous. Yusuke jumped as Kurama disappeared from his spot on the couch. "Calm," he heard, and turned around to look into the eyes of Kurama. Somehow he had teleported into the kitchen. "Well, from the looks of you, you must have been through a lot." Heero smiled, "Yeah, but I hear you're my next teacher." Kurama nodded. "My training won't be quite as intense as Hieis. I'll be teaching you more about control of you spirit energy." Heero laughed. "I already have a lot of control." Kurama looked startled. "Explain?" he said. Heero set down his glass.  
  
"When I was out in the wilderness, what do you think I had to eat. I had nothing to kill with, so I had to result to using the spirit Gun. I used it once a day, and eventually, I had full control over it. I trained intensely every night, and now I have my own attack." Kurama looked at Heero strangely. "You've created your own attack in two weeks?" Heero smiled. "yep, wanna see?" Kurama smiled. "Yeah, I do." Heero stepped forward, and opened his back door. "After you." he said. Kurama walked through, and Heero followed. "I need a target." Heero said. Kurama looked around, and found a broken hose holder. He picked it up, and Heero smiled. "Perfect." he said. He put his right hand down, covering it with his left hand. Energy began emitting from his fists, and finally, he yelled, "Pull." Kurama threw the item into the air, and Heeros fists shot up. He had his index and middle finger both out, with his left hand holding his wrist. "Spirit." he yelled, "RIFLE."  
  
An explosion of energy rippled through the back yard as the spirit blast tore the plastic holder, and everything around it, into nothing. After the light dimmed, Kurama gasped. It was like a huge ball of energy had carved out a piece of the huge tree in the back yard. There was no sign of the holder. Heero turned as the glass sliding door threw open, and Yusuke jumped out, his index finger out. "Alright, freeze." he said, then stopped when he saw his son and friend standing there. "What's going on?" he said. Kurama smiled, and finally said something. "It appears that your son has more power than we thought." he said. Yusuke shook his head. "That blast couldn't have been from Heero, it was too powerful. That's impossible." Kurama shook his head. "I don't know, he did it somehow." Heero smiled, then leaned up against the wall. "I've been training dad, I'm stronger that you'd think." Yusuke smiled. "alright, since you seem to be beyond spirit training, you'll start my training tomorrow."  
Heero smiled, then collapsed, landing in the soft grass by his house.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero awakened once again to find himself in a soft bed in the middle of a strange room. He pulled himself into a sitting position, then stood up. His spirit energy seemed to have recharged since he fired his spirit rifle, and he had no idea where he was. One of the doors to his room slid open, and his father walked through, a bottle in one hand, and Hieis sword in the other. "Get ready." he said. "The training starts today." The tall spirit warrior threw the blade to Heero, and he jumped up. The boy followed his father out the door, and gasped as he discovered where he was. Looking out from the door, it would seem as though it was a simple house by a cliff, but looking up and down, it appeared the house was carved into the cliff face itself. Looking down, you couldn't see a bottom, nothing but darkness. Looking up, you could see several trees poking over the ledge.  
  
"This place is called the Torresion cliff. It is a dark place, full of demons and evil energy's. Kurama suggested it to me." Yusuke said. "this will be a very tough part of your training." Heero nodded, and attached the Katana to his belt. "Are you ready?" Yusuke asked. Heero nodded, and His father smiled. Yusuke walked closer to his son, and clasped his shoulder. "Hang on." he said. Heero looked confused. "What," he said, and gasped as his father abruptly threw him out of the house and into the very deep ravine. Heero was beyond screaming as he flew down into the darkness. He looked up to see his father jump off as well, and speed down to his son. "Dad, this isn't cool." he said quickly. His father didn't respond. Instead, the spirit detective started throwing punches at the boy. Heero sighed, then started blocking his fathers blows. "Concentrate all of your spirit energy to your feet." His father said between blows. "Then, you won't kill yourself when you hit the bottom." Heero nodded, then concentrated while still blocking blows. Looking down, Heero could finally see the bottom, and he began to get nervous. "Don't get nervous." Yusuke yelled. "You'll lose your concentration."  
  
Heero started to panic, and his arms began to flail. He knew he was going to hit, and probably die. He felt cold, and wished he was at home. Amongst the cold feelings, Heero felt something grab his shoulder. He turned his head to see his father holding on to him. The warrior flung him upward, then slammed into the ground, and eruption of energy shooting outward, cracking the ground into a crater. The man jumped up, and caught Heero, landing much softer than he had before. He set his son down, then stood upright. "Well, you paniced. As expected." Yusuke said. Heero lookd down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I couldn't concentrate." he said. His father laughed. "Don't worry, we haven't even gotten to the hard part yet. Heero sighed.  
  
Left ya hangin huh. This is a two part chapter. Don't worry. I'll get to work on the second part today. 


	9. discoveries

legal stuff- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, although it would be cool. My friend Chris made up all other names not from the series, and belong to him and me.  
  
Ch. 8 Discoveries  
  
Heero limped into his room. The amount of training his father was putting him through was insane. In one day, they had gone down that cliff close to thirty times, and only near the end of the day could Heero finally land without injury, but the work had damn near killed him. As he lay in his cushy bed, he heard whispering from the room next to his. Curious, Heero pulled himself out of bed and put his ear to the wall. He could hear his father speaking to someone that sounded like Kurama. He pulled his entire body closer, and closed his eyes. "I know you don't want to upset his Yusuke, but he has to learn eventually. He damn near killed a kid just by getting angry. It's going to happen again, and you know it." Heero continued to listen to the increasingly interesting conversation. "I know Kurama, but he can't know just yet, not till he's ready." Yusuke said in a low voice. Kurama responded. "How ready do you think he is? Even you couldn't land the cliff jump when you were his age. He managed it in a day."  
  
Heero heard someone sigh. "I've told him what he needs to know for now. He wouldn't understand. I was seventeen when I found out about the Toushin, and I didn't understand, even after what I'd been through. It would tear him apart." Heero opened his eyes. Toushin, he thought, what the hell was that? He leaned back into the wall again as he heard more talking. "You'll have to tell him sooner or later." Kurama said. Heero heard Yusuke smirk. "Hopefully later than sooner." Yusuke said. Heero heard a door open, than close, and he moved back into bed. More questions that would have to be answered. Heero knew he had heard the word Toushin before, but he couldn't remember where. "1Kuso." He said. This day was getting weirder and weirder.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero was walking. No where in particular, just walking. He watched as several people floated past him. The form of Zakks flew by, crying, blood flowing steadily from his gunshot wound. "It's all your fault." He yelled. "It's all your fault." Zakks disappeared, and was replaced by Saibatchi, laughing while holding the disfigured pistol. Next was Hiei, laughing. "You'll never be a warrior. Just give in now, and you'll die quick." He said. Hiei disappeared, replaced by Kurama. "You are nothing. You will fail." Heero felt his anger began to explode, and energy began flowing from his body. "STOP." He yelled. "STOP NOW!!!" He screamed, and everything erupted around him, and he began to shake.  
  
Soon, he realized that the shaking was coming from outside of his messed up dream world. He opened his eyes and sat up. At first, he thought his father had moved him when he was sleeping, but upon closer look, he realized he was still in the shrine. Rubble was everywhere, and Heero had the distinct feeling that a nuke had to have gone off, or something to that extent. Nothing else could have made that much destruction. He turned his head to gaze at the only wall left standing, the one that Heero was listening through last night, when he finally noticed his father, and for once in his life, Yusuke actually scared him.  
  
His hair was standing on end, and there were marks all over his body, but the thing that scared Heero the most was his eyes, as they were burning a violent red color. He had his arms up, and Heero distinctly saw a blue spirit shield disappear. Heero looked down at his own hand as blue steam seemed to trickle out of his body, like a pistol that had just shot. His eyes widened. Surely, it wasn't him that caused this destruction. When he looked up, his father was back to normal, looking at Heero with a strange face, as if afraid to come near him. Before Heero could say anything, however, Kurama came out from behind the wall, looking very tired. "What happened? Were you attacked? How's Heero." He said. Yusuke frowned. "If I'm correct, it was Heero that did this." Yusuke said in a voice just above a whisper. Kurama gave Heero a strange look. "No way. That flash of energy I saw was enormous. I thought you'd fired your spirit gun point blank or something." Kurama said, still looking at Heero. Yusuke shook his head. "Dad, what happened? I was asleep." Heero said. Yusuke looked at Heero with that same strange look. "That's probably how you did it. What were you dreaming?" He said. Heero shook his head. "Just nonsense. Lots of people laughing. Zakks, Saibatchi, Hiei, and Kurama. That's all I remember." Yusuke looked startled. "Did." he said, then stopped. He looked like he was arguing among himself for a moment, then he looked straight at Heero, and said. "It was Slade." Kurama turned quickly to look at Yusuke.  
  
"Why would Slade break into Heero's mind? Why not yours?" He asked. Yusuke smiled. "That's obvious." He said. He turned to Kurama, and Heero saw his eyes flash red for a moment. Kurama nodded, and Yusuke turned. "Dad, what's a Toushin?" He blurted out. Yusuke turned around slowly, apparently at a loss of words. "Where did you hear that?" He said calmly. Heero looked to the ground. "I overheard you and Kurama's conversation." He said. Yusuke smiled weakly. "I figured you'd figure out eventually, but I hoped you wouldn't." He said. Yusuke looked at Kurama, and the fox demon nodded. Yusuke sighed, then beckoned for Heero to come closer. "Alright." He said as his son came up next to him. "It's time you know what your past is, and just what you are." Yusuke said. Heero looked up at his father, and gasped as his eyes turned the violent red again.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero sat staring at the ground. Kurama and Yusuke stood talking in a strange language that was supposed to be the Makai Dialect, but it just sounded like grunts and groaning to him. Heero went over what his father had told him. Apparently, his father was the god of death, or something like that, and the king of demons, which was apparently what Toushin meant. But that meant that Heero was the Prince of demons, right. Why did he look human? Heero looked at his hand, as if expecting it to suddenly burst out claws and turn green. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to meet his father's eyes. They were the common brown once again, and they had the look of understanding in them. "I know what it's like, Heero." He said. Heero nodded. This explained what happened the day Saibatchi attacked Zakks. Before Heero could think more of it, there was a violent eruption of power off to the east, near Kyoto. "That's Hiei's power." Kurama yelled, before another groundbreaking explosion.  
  
Ok, this chapter is done. Don't know if I'm gonna go any farther. Probably, but the end of semester is on Friday, and I only type at school. Later. 


End file.
